World Of The Damned
by Alpha101
Summary: Ellie and Joel struggle to survive in the post-apocalyptic world that they currently live in. Follow them as they fight for their lives in the World of the Damned.
1. Chapter 1

"Ellie, stop dawdling. We need to focus on the task at hand here. If we don't come home with something to eat, I don't know if we could survive another day." I suddenly went back into reality. I glanced at Joel, and he had a hopeless expression on his face. We haven't eaten in four days, and Joel and I both are starving. "Sorry old timer, just dreaming about the taste of a deer." Joel smiled. "Well if you would pay attention, you wouldn't have to dream about the taste. You could actually experience it. Now keep quiet. I saw one nearby just a second ago, but it vanished. Help me keep an eye out for it, will you?" I nodded, and sat down on the cold snow.

We sat there for around thirty minutes, until the deer finally came back into vision. "There it is. It must have been behind the bushes. Ellie, hand me my rifle." Joel commanded. I gladly reached over and grabbed the weapon. When Joel took it from me, he automatically rested it onto his shoulder, and aimed down the sights. We waited for what seemed forever, when, in reality, it had only been ten seconds. The gun kicked back as it fired, and the buck toppled over. Joel laughed, and quickly ran towards the corpse.

Once we got there, I examined the dead animal. The bullet must have passed through the heart, because there was lots of blood loss. "Finally, we have something to eat!" I exclaimed. Joel nodded, and picked up the animal by the front two legs. "Help me carry this back to the camp." He told me. I quickly grabbed the other side, and we proceeded to haul it back to the camp, which was about a mile away. We did not want to venture too far, for fear that we would get lost. Also, I am not carrying this deer for five miles or more, starving or not.

Once we got back to camp, Joel started skinning the poor, but tasty animal. Our camp was not much. We were fortunate to find a tent in a store, while we were still in town. We also had a fire, with lots of wood nearby. It was not much, but we had it better than others.

Eventually, Joel finished skinning the animal. I gagged as he brought the remains to the fire. Joel saw this, and said "You might as well get used to it, Ellie. If things don't get better, we will be doing this for a long time." I frowned, as I did not want to do this any longer. The cold was starting to get to me. My hands were frostbitten, and hurt very badly. The warmth of the fire helped very little.

Once the meat was thoroughly cooked, we both inhaled our dinner. We ate all of the meat in about five minutes. Afterwards, my stomach ached, as I ate too quickly. But I am just relieved that I do not have an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore. I would rather a stomach ache any day.

"God, that was amazing…" I sighed. Joel nodded, and yawned. It was around 9 o'clock, which we agreed was our bed time. We wanted to be fully alert in the morning, though we do take turns keeping watch. "It's about time to go to bed. I'll take first watch. Get some rest Ellie. And don't stay up all night reading that book like you have been doing. You need to actually _sleep_. _Crap, he knows about that. _

For a few weeks, I have been staying up most of the night reading _The Hobbit_. I found it in a surprisingly full bookstore. It was the only book that interested me, and the story is amazing!

"You've got it Joel. I'll go to sleep this time. I promise!" I told him. "I know you will. Good night Ellie." He told me. "Good night old man." I replied, with a smile.

**Author's Note: Guys, here is another story. I will tell you the truth, it will be a LONG time until I update **_**Lilly's Story **_**or **_**High School Romance. **_**I have currently lost interest in both stories, as this is now my main priority. I think this could possibly be my best story yet. I already have a lot of the story planned out in my mind. It came to me in a series of dreams. After a while, I thought that it would make a great story. If things go well, I think that there will be a sequel. This story will take lots of my time, so I will not write many one shots. But there are two one shots that I want to write. One is Bioshock, and one is Silent Hill 2. I will also update my Kingdom Hearts story every now and then. But I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope that I will never grow tired of it.**

**Songs:**

**Korn – Coming Undone**

**The Offspring – You're Gonna Go Far Kid**

**Seether – Fake It**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Mississippi Queen**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Mr. Tinkertrain**

**Marliny Manson – Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)**

**Linkin Park – Lies Greed Misery**

**Skillet – Hero**

**Skillet – Awake and Alive**

**Guns N Roses – Don't Damn Me**

**~Alpha101**


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke feeling fantastic. My body felt rested, which was very uncommon. Usually my body feels like I got struck by a car, and then struck by another one. I peeked outside my tent, and saw that Joel was not sitting near the fire, which was now extinguished. This confused me, because Joel usually gets up around five o'clock in the morning to check on the fire. If the fire went out, which happens every single time, he will try to get it going again. _Where on Earth is he?_ I thought.

Realizing that there must be something wrong, I cautiously exited the comfort of my tent. I looked around, and saw nothing. It was very rare that Joel leave me alone. Every now and then, he would see a rabbit and go after it, but even then he would leave me a note. Worry began to flow into me.

My first instinct was to look at the ground, to see if he had left any footprints. If he didn't, then I'd jump off of a cliff. It seemed to always be snowing, and it was pretty much impossible not to leave tracks. Thankfully, I found some. I saw Joel's boots in the snow, but what I saw next terrified me. I also saw two more sets of tracks, and they weren't rabbit tracks. The footprints were not far apart from each other, so that indicated that they were walking. Joel was not being chased. But, that either means that Joel willingly went with them, or they had him at gunpoint, and I highly doubt that Joel would willingly go with anyone. He's one of the toughest men I've ever seen.

Joel always told me that if I woke up and he was not there, then I should wait at the campsite. If two days pass and he's not there, then he's most likely dead, and that I could either remain at the campsite, or try to find somewhere else to settle. Sadly, curiosity got the best of me. I knew that Joel was in trouble. So with that thought in mind, I set out to find the old man.

After about four hours passed, the footprints finally ceased. I never stopped to take a break, for fear that Joel would be dead by the time that I arrived. I saw a cabin in the distance. It was not small, but not very large either. I grabbed my gun, and slowly walked towards the house.

I slowly opened the door, which made a dreadful creaking sound, which, surprisingly, did not alert whoever took Joel captive. I seemed to be in a kitchen, because there was a cooler with drinks in it, and there were many cabinets. There was also food all over the counter. Carefully, I walked towards the next room. I peered around the corner, and saw that there were two men inside, sitting on a couch. They were deep in conversation, but I was sure that they would see me if I tried to sneak past them.

Knowing that this approach would not work, I turned around to exit the house, so I could crawl through one of the windows. To my horror, when I turned around, there was a gun pointed at my face. I looked up from the weapon to see that the holder was a woman, who looked to be around thirty years old. She had brown hair, which she did into a pony tail. Her eyes were also brown. While the lady was fairly beautiful, she had a cold, serious look on her face.

After we stared at each other for around five minutes, she finally opened her mouth to speak. "You are Ellie, I presume?" As soon as she said this, the two men from the couch got up and joined us in the kitchen. I slowly nodded my head in response. The lady smiled, and put her gun down. "Well Ellie, your friend is in the back room. If you wish to go see him, then I will escort you. Though, you don't really have a choice. After all, the Fireflies have been searching for you for a very long time."

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been awhile. I had a little bit of writer's block, and I have been focusing on school. It's obviously spring break this week, so I'll try to write another chapter if I have the time. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Songs:**

**Angel of Death – Slayer**

**Good Times Bad Times – Led Zeppelin**

**Achilles's Last Stand - Led Zeppelin**

**Wheels of Confusion – Black Sabbath**

**Forty Six $ 2 – Tool**

**Rooster – Alice In Chains**

**Would – Alice In Chains**

**Man In The Box – Alice In Chains **

**Comfortably Numb – Pink Floyd**

**Hey You – Pink Floyd**

**Wish You Were Here – Pink Floyd**

**Come Together – The Beatles**

**Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds – The Beatles**

**One Man Army – The Classic Crime**

**Young Again – The Classic Crime**

**You And Me Both – The Classic Crime**

**Warrior Poet – The Classic Crime**

**Sliver – Nirvana**

**All Apologies – Nirvana**

**About A Girl – Nirvana**

**Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle – Nirvana**

**Drain You – Nirvana**

**Doctor Alibi – Slash ft. Lemmy Kilmister **

**The Final Countdown – Europe **

**There is a lot of songs this time. I've been listening to music a lot, as you can see. Bye guys!**


End file.
